Problem: How many ways are there to put 5 balls in 2 boxes if the balls are not distinguishable but the boxes are?
Explanation: Since the balls are indistinguishable, we need only count the number of balls in the distinguishable boxes.  We can put 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, or 0 balls in Box 1 (and the rest go in Box 2).  So there are $\boxed{6}$ different arrangements.